Frágil
by Nyuru
Summary: Sabía que al día siguiente, ambos harían como si nada hubiera pasado, y que por la noche, Raivis volvería a llamar a su puerta. Y así, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez. Pero por muy seguro que se sintiera Letonia, Rusia no podía darle lo que le pedía. No ahora.


El tiempo pasaba lento entre aquellas sábanas, desde las cuales unos tímidos gemidos brotaban sin parar. Dos cuerpos podían distinguirse en aquella cama, ambos muy distintos: El primero, alto y robusto, fuerte. Como un oso polar en medio de una tormenta. El segundo era delgado, inmaduro. Un adolescente aún no desarrollado, que con sus delgados brazos se mantenía aferrado al torso ajeno, aun con dificultad.

Ivan, que estaba sobre el muchacho, paseaba sin parar sus gruesas manos por su piel, que se estremecía con cada roce por mínimo que fuera. El ruso se limitaba a sonreír, maravillado por la sensibilidad del letón, mientras el joven, incapaz de callar, inundaba la estancia con su voz, abrazándose aún más al mayor.

- S-Señor Rusia… –Murmuró en un suave suspiro, su rostro escondido en el cuello Ivan, jadeando. El aludido paró un momento sus atenciones, y levantó su mentón con la mano derecha.

- Llámame _Ivan_. –Remarcó, y posó un suave beso en su frente, con mimo– Mi nombre suena hermoso cuando lo pronuncias. –Tras dichas palabras, su acompañante enrojeció furiosamente, apartando levemente el rostro. Daba igual el tiempo que llevaran juntos, Raivis nunca se acostumbraría a llamarle por su nombre.

- Está b-bien… Ivan. –Murmuró, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada, y al instante tuvo que morderse el labio, pues la otra mano del ruso había rozado una zona sensible, cerca de la cadera.

Era hermoso.

Su flequillo color paja se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor, mientras que sus ojos amatista permanecían entrecerrados, pero aun así, Ivan los podía ver reluciendo, bañados en un brillo de vergüenza e inocente deseo. Las mejillas, cual manzanas, acompañaban al tono rosado de su boca, que suspiraba con cada nuevo roce.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

El eslavo no pudo contenerse, y besó esos labios una vez más, como tantas veces esa noche. Gentilmente, pero con picardía, haciendo rozar sus lenguas. Ambas manos, grandes y gruesas, dejaron las caricias, y sus brazos se cerraron en torno a la delgada cintura del chiquillo, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Raivis respondió, amatistas cerradas con delicadeza, dejándose guiar por Ivan. Guiándolo al punto sin retorno…

Pero entonces, como otras tantas veces, Ivan se detuvo.

Con la respiración agitada, ambos amantes se separaron, con un hilo de saliva aún uniendo sus bocas. Uno de ellos, inseguro y arrepentido, y el otro, frustrado y confuso.

Así que tampoco sería esa noche…

- …Raivis. –La voz grave del ruso sonaba junto a su oreja, y su pesado cuerpo se hizo a un lado. Lo que iba a decir le iba a doler mucho ahí abajo, pero…– Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto.

El letón le miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada y obedeció a lo que se le pedía, levantándose de la cama con dificultad. Rápidamente, rebuscó en el suelo su pijama y ropa interior, y se vistió lo más pronto que su leve erección le permitía. Le miró una última vez, quizás esperando que cambiase de idea, y huyó de allí descalzo. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta al salir.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había marchado, un también frustrado Rusia se levantó y fue a cerrar la gran puerta de madera él mismo, suspirando un par de veces. Sabía perfectamente que Letonia no le obedecería, que primero iría al baño más cercano a aliviar sus pasiones. Sabía que al día siguiente, ambos harían como si nada hubiera pasado, y que por la noche, Raivis volvería a llamar a su puerta.

Y así, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez.

Pero por muy seguro que se sintiera Letonia, Rusia no podía darle lo que le pedía. No ahora.

Prefería mil veces que le ardieran las entrañas de deseo antes que arriesgarse a romperle. Prefería pasar esas noches en soledad antes que ver una sola lágrima en el rostro de su amado.

Porque lloraría, estaba seguro. Su frágil cuerpo no soportaría que lo penetrara. Casi podía imaginarse la escena: Sus amatistas empapadas en lágrimas y dolor, su boca deshaciéndose entre quejidos, suplicándole que parara. Era una escena tan aterradora, que a Ivan se le partía el corazón.

Rusia era tan inmenso, y Letonia tan pequeño…

Jamás dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Se dejó caer en la cama bocarriba, mirando al inmenso techo blanco, que empezaba lentamente a amarillear. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que Raivis creciera, y los dos pudieran finalmente fundirse en uno. Fundirse hasta ser uno solo.

Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que el frágil Raivis pudiera unirse al fuerte Ivan.

Pero la espera no era tan terrible, no.

Mientras no tuviera que ver lágrimas en su rostro, esperaría lo que hiciera falta.


End file.
